Trauma Center: Ultimate
by THOMASNATOR
Summary: A collection of good songs from games and such matched to noncanon adventures in Angeles Bay. Crush 40 I Am... All Of Me, Utada Hikaru Simple and Clean and Sanctuary, and Sonic Rush's Raisin Me Up. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Trauma Center: Ultimate**

_I hear no speak no evil_

"We can't mention he has Savato. It'll ruin him."

_Black writing's on the wall _

He read the letter again. 'Death is denied those who want it, though it be their destiny'

_Unleash a million faces, and one by one they fall_

"Do you know how many people this epidemic has killed? Close to a million." exclaimed Sidney.

_Black hearted evil, or brave hearted hero?_

If I aggravate Savato, he'll kill him, he thought. If I don't treat it, he'll die.

_I am all I am all I am_

I should operate, he thought. I'm a doctor, and that's all there is to it.

_Go ahead and try to see through me_

He gelled and incised

_Do it if you dare_

He cut two strands at once, which aggravated the creature and made it make a web

_One step forward two steps back I'm here_

He quickly destroyed Savato's web, but it went to phase 2.

_Can you see all of me_

_Walk into my mystery_

Vitals were dropping. Thousands of creatures were roaming. But he was strong. He slowed down time with his Healing Touch.

_Step inside and hold on for dear life_

He lasered them all. Got Savato's shield away. And then rose vitals.

_Do you remember me?_

He filled up the black liquid into the syringe.

_Capture you and set you free_

He tried to get it with the serum, but Savato quickly expelled it in a fit of vital-dropping horror

_I am all I am all of me…_

Quickly round two was over.

_I see and feel the evil _

_My hands will crush 'em all_

Savato created a few lacerations, but nothing they couldn't handle.

_You think you have the answer_

_I laugh and watch you fall_

Finally, Dr. Stiles injected the serum into Savato, but it went crazy and made nine lacerations. He activated his Healing Touch and another one on top of it, stopping time and allowing him to heal the lacerations and inject one final shot into Savato, and he laughed as he did so…


	2. Raisin Me Up

Trauma Center: Ultimate

_It wasn't unusual for Angie and Leslie to go out and have fun, but Angie went and got drunk out of her head_

_When I was down_

Who else, but her handsome assistant, none too pleased because he was roused from his sleep

_You picked me up_

But it was Angie they were talking about. His love.

_When I was low_

She was a right mess. She had no sense of direction, and walked towards him, but aimed a little to the left.

_You raised me up_

"Hey, Derek, I didn't know you had a twin"

_When I was down_

He was able to put his arm under Angie, so that she was stable

_You picked me up_

And then "Heave!" and he picked her up. Her weight was pushing on Derek's arm due to the fact that her balance had been altered.

_Oh rise (rise) me up_

With difficulty, he managed to guide his incapacitated girlfriend/assistant.

_It took me higher!_

Or at least he liked to think about it like that.

_Rise ( rise) me up_

_It took me, it took me higher_

Angie had a thumping headache as well. Of course, the drink makes you think you're invincible

_Ee-Uhh ba ba we-eeeeeeee_

Angie's senseless babble due to her incapacitation was… cute.

_Rise, rise, rise, rise_

As they drove off into the night, Angie fell asleep.


	3. Simple and Clean

Trauma Center: Ultimate 

_The disease that Derek had worked so hard to eradicate had been his death in the end. Angie didn't blame Dr. Kimishima for Paraskevi's drastic action which men Derek's untimely departure… Song is the original SaC from KH's end_

_When you walk away, you don't here me say_

Angie's life had fell before her eyes, and she had been powerless to stop it.

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

The poor nurse had to be escorted out of the room. But she would live with that all her life.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

She walked out into the rain and just danced and cried. Danced and cried.

_It's hard to let it go_

Exactly that. Any attempts at flirting from the new doctors were met with a slap around the chops. Derek could never be replaced in her eyes.

_Don't get me wrong I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

A certain de-emofied teen had given her the location of her Death Doctor. But she wasn't that type.

_When we are older you'll under stand what I meant when I said no_

A year passed, and she had decided to move on. Though an empty place in her heart yearned for the doctor she would have liked to refer to as her 'boyfriend'.

_I don't think life is quite that simple_

Or was it? A near-death experience is all she needed. Just something to get her near to the door, so she could hear his comforting words again.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

A lady named Miss Fey had called her because one voice was reaching out to her. Derek Stiles. The one and only love of her life.

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

As she began to go out the door, she was met with one final sentence.

"You may not be so far away."

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

Simply, her time was near. One night, she phoned one number.

_It's hard to let it go_

The deed was done. She would die in one week, with no side effects before.

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

She was like a weight had been lifted off her back. One week.

_All confusing me. That's when you came to me and said_

Bad idea. She took the antidote for the poison. $10, right down the drain. Her suicide is not what Derek would have wanted.

_Wish I could prove I love you_

Nothing went right for Angie. Nothing went right for another week.

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

She could swear that in the distance Derek and an older looking version of him were standing on the water, before fading out of sight.

_When we are older you'll understand_

Her time was near as she went to the bank that morning, unaware of the danger that awaited her

_It's enough when I say so_

As the men stormed the bank, one young teen got her phone. The gun was pointed at her head, but Angie stepped in the gun's path as the trigger was pulled.

_And maybe some things are quite that simple_

Her brain tissue and the other side of her skull stopped the bullet. No one could survive that. She fell into that category, and one person waited with outstretched arms.

_**Derek…**_

Thank you my reviewers, TC story writers, and everyone else who patrons the stories of the great Trauma Center. This chapter was inspired by PreseatheKitsune's Second Opinion Failed fanfic.


	4. Save tonight

Trauma Center: Ultimate Save tonight 

_Yes, I do have permission to do this. Firing now! One week before 'Infidelity' is the setting of this story. This doesn't contain the G-word_

_Go on, and close the curtains_

"Cybil… can you close the curtains?" said Greg, hiding a bottle of wine behind his back.

'_Cos all we need is candlelight_

He lit a candle with a lighter he kept in the cutlery drawer.

_You and me and a bottle of wine_

He took the bottle from behind his back and showed it to her. "Come here, Max," said Greg, cooing at his nearly-one-year-old son.

_Well we know, I'm going away_

_And how I wish, I wish it weren't so_

Greg looked into those eyes he remembered from high school. "Cybil… there's this symposium in Japan I have to go to… there's been an outbreak of 'it' and we need to know how to treat it. I mean, what if little Max here gets infected?"

"Go on, but, what's with the wine and candles?"

_So take this wine, and drink with me_

"Put little Maxy to bed," he said, running his fingers though Max's wispy baby hair. "We'll have this," he said, holding up the bottle.

_Let's delay our misery_

Greg and Cybil sat down on the sofa as Max made his way to bed

_And save tonight_

_Fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow_

_Tomorrow I'll be gone_

_Save tonight_

As Greg and Cybil went to bed, Cybil got a call.

"Oh, hi Victor… Yeah, Max would like to see you too… Oh, but, Greg… I… shouldn't but… oh, okay.

I leave what Victor said to your imaginations…


End file.
